


Get Real

by PurpleBadBoy



Series: Mi primer Fictober [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Gen, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, adolescents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBadBoy/pseuds/PurpleBadBoy
Summary: Bruce odia su escuela, en realidad no, pero odia que





	Get Real

**Author's Note:**

> Y ahora una pequeña explicación que a nadie le importe (probablemente)  
> estoy con retraso al publicar los fics porque primero escribo en una libreta y después los paso a la pc, lo que es algo cansado, pero asi es mi raro sistema de complicarme la vida.  
> En fin, el prompt del dia 8 es "First Meeting"  
> Disfruten.

Bruce era un marginado, incluso entre los marginados. No tenia amigos en ningún lado mas allá de su prima Jennifer y ella ni siquiera iba en la misma escuela que el por que había ido a parar a una escuela para chicos problema que tenía intención de ayudar a gestionar sus problemas de ira (haber intentado volar la escuela anterior no había ayudado mucho a su caso) y además aprovechar su talento para construir armas y la ciencias. 

La escuela en si, no estaba tan mal. Tenía un buen programa de ciencias, pero la mayoría de los alumnos eran idiotas eran idiotas neardentales a los que querían convertir en miembros útiles de la sociedad en su mayoría como militares, oficiales o policías con ayuda del rugby, fútbol o béisbol y que llevaban trofeos a la escuela, por lo que Bruce era igual de acosado que en su anterior escuela, con la diferencia de que ahí no podía sacar materiales del laboratorio para construir una nueva bomba y tenía que aguantar que tipo le gritaran en la cara como en ese momento, donde su principal acosador llamado Ethan le gritaba en la cara, después de que bruce había evidenciado sin querer (no realmente)que era un idiota frente a toda su clase.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando que los gritos terminarán, fuera arrojado al basurero o que le diera más golpes o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera al bully y su séquito.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltalo!.  
Gritó alguien a espaldas del matón.  
— ¿Y quien mierda eres para pedir eso?  
Replicó alguno de los otros chicos.  
— Te importa una mierda imbécil. Metanse con alguien de su tamaño.  
Bruce pensó en abrir los ojos para conocer al idiota muchacho que también sería arrojado al contenedor de la basura, pero todavía sentía la saliva fresca del matón sobre su cara.  
Sintió el puño de Ethan conectando con su estomago, sacándole un gemido lastimero, antes de ser soltado.  
Con suerte podría salir gateando cuando recuperará el aliento, aunque sentía lastima por el otro chico y un poco de culpa por pensar en dejarlo a merced de esos salvajes.  
Abrió los ojos con cautela encontrando que los cuatro chicos que siempre seguían a Ethan se habían puesto en guardia a su lado y que del extraño solo podía ver sus converse color púrpura intenso bajos los pantalones reglamentarios del uniforme de la escuela.  
— ¿Como tú? Solo eres un marica.  
Se burló Ethan y sus colegas asintieron de inmediato con sonrisas maliciosas en sus jóvenes rostros. Uno de ellos se acercó a Bruce para levantarlo del suelo, no sin antes darle un golpe en las costillas. Por un momento pensó que lo arrojaría a algún lado (a la basura probablemente), pero solo lo siguió sujetando con el brazo a la espalda de manera con solo un poco de presión lo dislocara.  
Además ahora podía ver al chico que había llegado a salvarlo. Era tan alto como Ethan, aunque con la espalda y los brazos mas grandes, tambien mas rubio y sus ojos de un color azul intenso que parecían bastante intimidantes.  
El chico extraño levantó un poco la pretina de su pantalón y mostró el brazalete de tobillo que era común ver en los alumnos que estaban en riesgo de fuga y mas peligrosos.  
Ethan tambien tenia uno (aunque nadie estaba del todo seguro del porque lo estaba usando) y por eso era más o menos intocable ante los ojos de los simples mortales.  
— Quisiera verlos intentarlo. Solo son un montón de basura humana.  
Replicó el rubio con tono altanero y que parecía extrañamente satisfecho por la expresión aturdida de Ethan y los otros gandules. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Bueno, esa no fue la mejor forma de conocer a alguien. Lo siento.  
Murmuró el chico extraño que había llegado en un horrible intento de querer salvarlo. Se encontraban sentados en la enfermería esperando que llegara el director a regañarlos por la pelea que habían ocasionado y si, esa definitivamente era la peor y mas dolorosa forma en que había conocido a alguien, pero poniéndolo en perspectiva no había sido tan malo. Al menos había golpeado la fea cara de Ethan como tantas ocasiones había deseado hacer.  
En algún momento se había comenzado una pelea muy dispareja y Bruce había tenido que intervenir (algo muy estúpido porque no sabía pelear). Así que, ahora estaban con golpes en todos lados, los nudillos heridos. Bruce con una ceja rota y estaba seguro que su ojo izquierdo se pondría de un hermoso color morado. El otro chico no estaba mejor, su nariz había estado sangrando por bastante rato y tenía ambos labios rotos, aunque imaginaba que se veía peor de lo que se sentía puesto que no se había quejado mucho.  
— Oh, está bien. De todas formas me meterian al contenedor de la basura o algo peor.  
Aclaró después de dar un suspiro. Tenía que pensar una buena excusa para explicarle a su tía la razón por la que había estado en una pelea. La única victoria que tenían era que Ethan y sus compinches también habían quedado bastante magullados.  
— Por cierto, mi nombre es Clint.  
— Soy Bruce, encantado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
